Medical, dental, pharmaceutical, veterinary or mortuary instruments and devices are routinely exposed to blood or other body fluids during medical procedures. Following such procedures, a thorough cleaning and anti-microbial deactivation of the instruments is required before subsequent use. Liquid microbial deactivation systems are now widely used to clean and deactivate instruments and devices that cannot withstand the high temperature of a steam deactivation system. Liquid microbial deactivation systems typically operate by exposing the medical devices and/or instruments to a liquid disinfectant or a deactivation composition, such as peracetic acid or some other strong oxidant. In such systems, the instruments or devices to be cleaned are typically placed within a deactivation chamber within the deactivation system, or in a container that is placed within the deactivation chamber. During a deactivation cycle, a liquid disinfectant is then circulated through the deactivation chamber (and the container therein).
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for microbially deactivating medical instruments and devices.